The Malidasium
"These prototypes could be the only thing that stops the Flood." -The Warrior talking about the Malidasium The Malidasium are a race of "Anti-Flood" infectants created by the Elders. They have only one purpose: Destroy the Flood. They were initially successful, but eventually the Flood were able to infect a Precursor vessel and use it to cleanse the planet of all life. The Malidasium are presumably extinct. History The Flood Outbreak During the Precursor Civil War, the Elders were losing more and more territory to the Eternals, and it was feared that if the Elders were defeated, the Eternals would severely punish the survivors or attempt to force their views on the Mantle upon the Elders. Instead, the Elders developed a bioweapon called the Flood so they could wage total war on them. However, the Flood became problomatic and eventually turned on their creators, and were left on Trisca. Knowing that the sentient intelligence given to the Flood would allow them to eventually find away off the world, the Elders altered their designs, made improvements and gave birth to the Malidasium, also known as the NeoFlood. Now able to rid themselves of the Flood menace, the Elders deploy the Malidasium on Trisca and watch their progress. With superior intelligence and strength, the Malidasium began to obeidently follow the Elders and waged war on the Flood, proving to be extremely effective. This started the Infected Wars, which lasted for much of the duration of the rest of the Precursor Civil War. Final Battles and Extinction The Malidasium were superior to the Flood in every aspect. Intelligence, Strength, Cunning, Tactics, Infection, Anti-Infection etc, they outmatched the Flood in every area. This superiority was only outmatched by one thing: the Flood were able to infect faster and in total had a much larger force than the Malidasium. This mattered not, as the Malidasium simply lured the Flood into predesignated traps and split their forces, picking them off easily. The War continued much like this for billions of years, With the Malidasium crippling the ecosystem of the planet, destroying the Flood's supply of hosts. Thinking they had achieved total victory, the Malidasium lessened the ruthlessness of their assaults, eventually resorting to simple hit-and-runs and also a few traps. With the Flood weakening, victory was close. But at the last possible moment, the Flood infected a Precursor vessel and burned the planet, killing off the Malidasium. Unable to escape the onslaught, the Malidasium were decimated. When done, only a few Malidasium survived. These quickly died out when they did not have the calcium to consume from Flood bodies, which their own tactics had destroyed. Soon enough, the Malidasium fully died out, along with Trisca's ecosystem. Biology The NeoFlood's biology is much the same as the standard Flood, except that there has been significant genetic and cybernetic improvements made to them to not only ensure obedience and strength, but also to allow them to outmatch the Flood in battle and infecting capability. One of many improvements to the NeoFlood was cybernetic improvements. Not only does this provide 3 times the strength, intelligence and capability of a normal Flood, but it also allows the Elders to control them directly, removing the threat of rebellion, as was the case with the Flood. The Cybernetic Improvements allow the NeoFlood to pick up objects 40 times their weight, in most cases being more than 50 tons of weight. Their powerful arms also allow the host to throw the object an incredible distance at a lethal velocity. This allowed the NeoFlood to launch aretillery attacks against the Flood, giving them an advantage that only lasted a small period of time, as the Flood soon developed dispersal pods. The Genetic improvements is the NeoFlood's infection of a host. Apart from the fact that its infection rate is significantly slower than the Flood's, its infection transforms the host into a death machine, completely removing any essence of the original hosts memories, preserving them in its "second mind," and utilizing them to either gain access to information or to use them to battle enemy tactics. Not much more information is available on the Malidasium, as Trisca is no where close to recovering, as its ecosystem will still take centuries to repair itself. Without the ecosystem, recovering further evidence of the Malidasium's existence will be impossible and recovering more information on the series won't be possible. Trivia *Malidasium is not the english translation. Whether Malidasium is Precursor or somehow the NeoFlood developed a language system, is unknown. Although the latter is extremely unlikely, it is still possible.' Other Major Factions - United Nations - North Atlantic Treaty Organization - Koslovic - Frieden - Neo-Frieden - Colonial Military Administration - The United Galactic Alliance - The First Human Intergalactic Empire - The Second Human Intergalactic Empire - The Covenant Empire - The Covenant Loyalists - The Covenant Separatists - The Holy Federation of Sangheilos - The Covenant Remnants - The Precursor Sovereign Dominion - The Forerunner Ecumene - The Primal Universal Imperium - Unified Earth Government - Machina Federation - Yanme'e Hives-Jiralhanae Alliance -Kig-Yar Union - The Guardians - United Rebel Front - United Rebel Alliances - Union of Socialist Rebellion - Sangheili Separatist Confederacy - Sangheili Loyalist Alliance - Sangheili Separatist Union-Sangheili Imperialist Enforcers - Machina Resistance - Union of Supreme Nations - The Reformers - The Stoics-United Nations Space Command - Unified Unggoy Republic - Anti-Kig-Yar Freedom Movement - The First Grand and Holy Sangheili Empire - Young Seraphs - Category:Major Races